


µ's forever!

by firexpunch



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 06:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10508052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firexpunch/pseuds/firexpunch
Summary: Basically the ending of Love Live, 31/3/16 & 01/4/16.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just really wanted to write a work with not really relations but more my love for Love Live, these anime chicks mean a lot to me and I'm glad I found out about this series.

If you would ask Honoka what she loves about µ's, she will probably reply something like, “That it’s together with everyone!” and that seems pretty accurate. Everyone in µ's loves that it’s together with everyone. 

But now, there they stand, hand in hand, connected with each other and looking at a cheering crowd. Honoka looks to her right, Kotori looks backs, smiles at her, tears forming in the corner of her eye. To her left stands Umi, biting her lip to fight against the tears.

The one to hold Umi’s other hand is Nozomi who grins as a tear rolls down her cheek. Next to her is Eli with Nico, both smiling and crying at the same time. The one to hold Kotori’s hand is Hanayo, sniffling and squeezing Rin’s hand, who is doing the same to Maki. 

Honoka never imagined to get this far, to be standing on a huge podium, thousands of people cheering for them. And it hurts, it really hurts to have to end this. But they have all decided that it’s better this way. µ's will never really end, as long as they are remembered.

And they will be remembered, they will be loved for so many more years. The chance is there that they’ll get together someday, again like such a long time ago. But for now they stand there, crying their tears, squeezing each other’s hands. 

Eli smiles as Nozomi rests her head against her shoulder. On the other side is Nico, still sobbing. It’s time to say goodbye now, they all bow again a few times and start making their way backwards. The crowd shouts at them, yells that they love all of them. And it makes her happy. 

. . .

“I can’t believe it’s really over,” Maki says as she rubs her eyes, “I also can’t believe saying goodbye could hurt so much.” Everyone smiles. “The thing I can’t believe is how much µ's ended up to mean for me,” Nico mutters, “I thought that all of you were annoying at first but now..”  
She doesn’t finish her sentence but everyone understands what she means. “I just thought that knowing that so much people love us, support us, that makes me happy,” Eli then confesses, “I’m glad I joined all of you.”

Everyone mumbles their agreements. Honoka runs a hand through her hair. “I’m glad that we never gave up,” she looks over at Umi and Kotori, “If we stopped right there in that empty gym, we wouldn’t have stood where we were just now.” Umi chuckles, “I’m glad I gave up my idea of stopping you.”

“Kotori,” Kotori looks up, “Thank you for making so many wonderful outfits and designs for us.” Nozomi smiles, Kotori does the same. “I loved making them.” Umi clears her throat, “Though you could’ve made some less,” she pauses, “exposing.”

They all grin. “I really liked practicing together with everyone,” Rin then says, “It was always so exciting, knowing we were working towards something big.” Hanayo giggles, “That time we trained outside in the rain was very fun, especially when Nico tripped.”  
Nico makes a strange noise. “The floor was slippery because of the rain, I couldn’t help it!” They all laugh. 

“Of course we need to thank you as well,” Eli then says, “Umi and Maki, you were in charge for the songs after all.” Maki plays with a strand of her hair and blushes slightly. “It was nothing.” Umi smiles, “It was very nice to be able to write things we could all sing together.”  
Honoka smiles, “I remember that day I heard Maki sing.” Maki sighs. “Yeah, so do I, you really freaked me out, standing there and clapping like a mad maniac.” 

Nozomi laughs, “I’m going to miss all your lovely bodies.” Everyone throws angry glares at Nozomi, who smiles innocently.

They all look at their costumes, how they loved wearing them. Nico sniffs. “I’m going to hang all my outfits above my bed.” Maki raises a brow. “I expected you to sell them or something.” The red-eyed stares at Maki. “I’m not rich or an only child.”

Nozomi shakes her head with a sigh as she grabs Nico, before the two will start another fight. Nico complains loudly, kicking her feet. “I’m so not going to miss you, you titty monster!” Nozomi massages Nico’s disappointing chest. “Are you sure about that?”

At that moment Honoka realises that it will never be really the same. She guesses they are retired now, at least as group. And as she watches her friends talk to each other, Maki and Nico more shouting than talking, she feels a tear roll down her cheek. 

“Thank you, everyone.” Honoka almost chokes on her tears now. Quick enough everyone is by her side, crying with her. 

When they finally calm down, Maki awkwardly coughs. “I was thinking that perhaps, when everyone is all cleared up with school, we could maybe,” she scratches the back of her neck, “live together or something.” It is very quiet but audible and everyone just throws themselves on Maki, giggling as she shouts they need to get of her. 

. . . 

“You stole quite the show back there.” 

Honoka lets out a startled yelp when Tsubasa’s voice appears next to her. She turns around and sees Tsubasa, smiling. Honoka answers the smile and walks over to her. “Tsubasa!” she excitedly says, “Long time no see!”

The girl chuckles as she sits down on a bench. “I guess you could say that.” She pets the spot on the bench beside her in sign for Honoka to sit down. Honoka does as she is told. “It may sound strange but I’m proud of you,” Tsubasa says, “All of you.”

It isn’t strange. Honoka grins. “Thank you, it means a lot to me to hear that.” Tsubasa sighs and her breathing forms steamy clouds in the dark and cold night. “I remember that time you went through an entire storm, I was certain you wouldn’t make it but you did.”

Honoka smiles as she remembers. “I was also very scared we wouldn’t make it but thanks to everyone, we did.” She then looks over at Tsubasa. “What about A-rise? Are you continuing with being an idol, even after you graduate?” 

Tsubasa hums. “We already signed a contract so I’m pretty sure we’re going to continue.” Honoka gasps, “A contract, seriously?” Tsubasa grins and nods. “Didn’t some companies ask µ's as well?” 

The question catches her off-guard. “I dunno, probably?”

. . .

Three winters later, everyone sits together around the Christmas tree. Maki is still angry at Nico for telling her Santa isn’t real, of course he is! 

Honoka smiles. She’s happy when she’s with everyone else.


End file.
